


Lucky Number

by LizAnn_5869



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, Romance, Watching "Friends" on Netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor have been hovering on the edge of something more for quite a while.  Will a night of watching "Friends" together be the catalyst for romance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Number

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny attacked me while discussing favorite "Friends" moments. I mentioned how I enjoyed the episode "The One With Phoebe's Uterus", in which Monica gives Chandler a hilarious lesson about the seven erogenous zones on a woman, and this plot bunny wouldn't let me go.

The TARDIS needed a little self-repair time in the vortex so the Doctor and Rose found themselves with a bit of extra time on their hands. 

Rose mentioned that it would be an excellent time to peruse the new offerings on Netflix Universe. Netflix and chill, she said with a cheeky grin. She thought she might have caught a bit of a shocked expression before he schooled his features into something more reserved. Hmm...so perhaps he'd become familiar with the phrase. This could be fun, Rose thought. Or cause abject humiliation. Either way, she was ready to dance and wanted to see if he was, too.

The Doctor's response: "Not sure if I even want to give Netflix U my time since they yanked 'All My Stars and Planets' from the lineup. Doesn't matter how much you complain. One of their most popular streaming shows and it's just gone...."

She stopped him mid-rant. "Gonna put on my jimjams and we'll put on some American telly. 'Friends' good?" 

He considered it. "The one with the 'pivot?'" He was already snickering about it.

Rose grinned. "Sounds good. We can have a binge watch."

"I'll make sandwiches," the Doctor declared.

"Won't you put on your jimjams?" She gave him the tongue-touched grin. She was enjoying him all flustered. 

"Why is that necessary?" he finally stammered.

"Comfort. See ya in a mo," she grinned.

*****  
He made sandwiches (or rather requested them from the TARDIS. She gave the telepathic equivalent of an eye roll and consented.)

The Doctor dithered in his room. If pheromones could be visible, Rose would be giving off tidal waves. And oh, he wanted. He wanted that moment of surrender and to never turn back. Ever since the Wire he'd been overwhelmed. Well, he thought, let's be honest. Ever since about Cardiff, (the time with the ghosts) he'd been overwhelmed. It was just getting harder and harder (he rolled his eyes at that double-entendre) to resist. When he looked down and realized he was rifling through a drawer to find a pair of seldom used flannel pajama pants, he reckoned he'd made his choice.

*****  
The Doctor appeared in the den, tray of sandwiches in hand, fifteen minutes later. Rose was already there getting the fire going. She had 'Friends' paused on the big screen. "Well, you look very comfortable."

The Doctor doubted that, standing there in his flannel pajama pants and a vintage Beatles concert shirt (given to him by Paul at an actual Beatles concert). He set down the tray of sandwiches and crisps, trying to make sure his mouth didn't gape open like the daft fool he imagined himself to be.

"You also...look...comfortable," he stammered. Well, he thought, too late on the daft fool thing.

Rose was wearing tiny pink shorts and cropped pajama top. It was printed with snoozing sheep. He wondered what the point of the three buttons on the front were since there was so little material to begin with. Then he realized he was staring squarely at Rose's chest and dragged his eyes up to hers. Damn, she looked triumphant. 

She stood up from the fireplace, grabbing the remote. "Ready to start?" She had one eyebrow raised, smiling cheekily. 

He sighed. In for a penny..... "Ready whenever you are," he answered.

*****  
Rose started the episode and flopped back onto the sofa. She looked up with rather more confidence than she actually felt, and patted the cushion next to her. He smiled and joined her. Her heart was racing. The Doctor slung an arm around her shoulder and she settled in, trying to concentrate on the story. She hoped she wasn't ruining the best friendship she'd ever had. She wasn't ever going to leave him, whether or not they crossed the line, but if it didn't go well she reckoned she'd have to just go find a hiding place in the TARDIS for a year or so.

Eventually, they settled down and began to focus more on the situation on the screen. They relaxed, laughing uproariously at the friends trying to move a couch up a flight of stairs. The Doctor's laugh was infectious and Rose found herself guffawing. Everything seemed exponentially funnier watching with him. She put her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm loosely around his waist. 

When that episode ended they had their sandwiches and crisps and happily bickered over which one to watch next. Rose ultimately chose "The One Where Everyone Finds Out," which spawned a lively discussion about which pair of couples on the show were each other's 'lobster'. "Clearly Ross and Rachel they find their way back to each other, no matter what," the Doctor said. 

Rose rolled her eyes. "Even after a break? I got so sick of the 'we're on a break' business! So fickle! Monica and Chandler...now there's lobsters! Always there for each other, they always have the other's back....they'd be together forever."

"Is anyone really together forever?" The Doctor asked.

Rose looked him in the eye. "I'd like to think so. I'm not going anywhere."  
He held her gaze for as long as he could. It was rather like looking into the heart of the TARDIS. Finally he turned his attention to the television, where Phoebe was making her "but they don't know that they know that we know" speech. Rose sighed and stretched out on the couch, her head on the opposite end. The Doctor stopped snickering at Phoebe long enough to glance at Rose. He considered a moment. 

It felt like timelines were in flux, and whatever he did next would determine the path of what would happen going forward. He could continue to deflect, keep himself safely at his end of the couch, or....

That was how the Doctor found himself lying behind her, spooned up, with his arm across her waist. Apparently, the decision was made.

Rose gasped, then melted into him as they feigned attention to the show. He nuzzled her neck. 

Nerves got the better of him, however, and he asked, "Another one?" as the credits rolled. 

Ah, well, Rose thought, if this is all I get tonight...it's worth it. "Sure," she agreed. 

"Oh...remember the one where...hang on," he said said, sitting up slightly to scroll through the episodes. "I always liked the storyline with Phoebe and the babies....."

"We're going back in time then," she smirked. "We can't seem to help that!"

"Timey-wimey watching," he agreed, starting an episode from the fourth season. It was one in which Phoebe decided to be a surrogate mother. That was interesting, but then a scene with Monica, Chandler and Rachel popped up that had them both giggling nervously. Up on the screen, Monica was getting more and more worked up describing the so called seven erogenous zones on a woman. She had started hollering, in ecstasy, " 2, 2, 4-7, 5-7, 6-7, 7. " 

Rose was laughing, because she found that scene hilarious even before she knew the Doctor, back when she and Shareen would watch the reruns together. As Monica started yelling "Seven!" repeatedly, Rose snickered, "Seven must be Monica's lucky number."

The Doctor pressed in closer behind Rose, and she gasped at the feel of him, and at his low voice rumbling in her ear. "Bet I could find more than that."

"Couldn't you just," she tried to reply coolly but her rapid heart rate gave her away. She looked back at him, and his dark eyes full of want stared back at her. 

The Doctor had never been more nervous in his many lives. He also had never been happier to discover the purpose of such a short pajama top as his hand slipped under the hem and caressed her bare stomach. It was brilliant, and suddenly his anxiety disappeared and he angled his head down to brush the softest of kisses to her lips. He pulled back to look at her and found her eyes just as dark as he knew his had to be. "Rose?" he murmured.

She whispered, barely audible, "Yes." Then she threaded her fingers into his hair pulled him gently toward her, turning so she was on her back. He shifted so that his body covered hers. 

"One," he murmured and kissed her laugh away. His tongue darted out to trace her lower lip and she deepened the kiss deliciously. "Two..." he said as he broke the kiss and his lips meandered to her earlobe.

"Could we maybe count in our heads," Rose suggested breathlessly. 

"Brilliant idea," the Doctor agreed as he began working his way along her neck as his hands worked the buttons of her top. 

True to his word, the Doctor found more than seven spots. And Rose discovered her lucky number happened to be ten.

**Author's Note:**

> I went back and forth about the rating. I certainly could have continued on and made this mature, but I'm still pretty insecure about my "R" rated writing skills, so I left it at this. Maybe there'll be an "extended" version someday!


End file.
